givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
Episode 2「 Like Someone In Love」is the second episode of the 'Given 'anime. Synopsis Ritsuka introduces Mafuyu to his other bandmates, Haruki Nakayama and Akihiko Kaji. After some convincing from the other two, Ritsuka finally agrees to teach Mafuyu how to play guitar. Mafuyu is so excited about playing guitar for the first time that he cannot hide his excitement. One day, Haruki and Akihiko tell Mafuyu the most important thing about playing music... Characters * Ritsuka Uenoyama * Mafuyu Sato * Haruki Nakayama * Akihiko Kaji * Shogo Itaya * Kasai Promotional Images Story Image01Ep2.jpg|Mafuyu holding his guitar Story Image02Ep2.jpg|Mafuyu and Ritsuka walking in the school hallway Story Image03Ep2.jpg|Akihiko and Haruki Story Image04Ep2.jpg|The band sitting at the café Story Image05Ep2.jpg|Mafuyu about to sing Twitter Mafuyu and Ritsuka -02 Like Someone In Love.jpg Ritsuka, Akihiko, and Haruki tower over Mafuyu.jpg 5 hours until Episode 2.png|5 hour countdown to Episode 2 3 hours until Episode 2.png|3 hour countdown 2 hours until Episode 2.png|2 hour countdown 1 hour until Episode 2.png|1 hour countdown 30 minutes until Episode 2.png|30 minutes until Episide 2 Summary Mafuyu sleeps on the steps, until he later hears someone sitting beside him. Mafuyu opens his eyes to see Ritsuka and calls his name. Mafuyu looks at Ritsuka's guitar case and asks him if he is going to teach him how to play guitar. Ritsuka replies to not expect serious lessons or anything and if he does not then he is never going to drop it. Mafuyu smiles then calls Ritsuka's name saying thank you for taking him under his wing. As he begins to adjust his guitar and starts tuning it, Mafuyu looks at Ritsuka as he does so causing Ritsuka asking him what. Mafuyu says Ritsuka that his guitar is different compared to his. Ritsuka questions Mafuyu if he is asking about the model or the color, it is the model. Ritsuka explains that his is a Fender Telecaster before inquiring if his is a Gibson-hollow body. Mafuyu questions him about a Gibson-hollow body to which he replies if he seriously has no clue what his guitar is. The reaction is a physical one, appearing to be disappointed. Ritsuka tells himself that Mafuyu is so annoying then that the model does not matter as long as you can play it. He asks if Mafuyu knows how to tune his guitar and he has the courage to answer with a yes. Mafuyu strings his guitar for Ritsuka to listen though hears from Ritsuka that his guitar is not tuned at all, confusing him. It is off-key, Mafuyu tries again and questions Ritsuka why. Ritsuka stops himself from getting mad and asks Mafuyu once again, if he tuned it right, yesterday. The answer is yes, he has tuned it yesterday. Ritsuka becomes surprised then states that even the smallest things can throw his tuning off and that placing a guitar in a case can move the pegs. The advice is that Mafuyu needs to tune his guitar constantly. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka what a peg is, only for Ritsuka to be left stumped. Meanwhile in class, Ritsuka scrolls through his phone looking for articles on guitars. A teacher begins instructing the class with Ritsuka writing and thinking about how it might be too early to teach Mafuyu chords. Ritsuka draws some guitars and continues thinking that Mafuyu being able to play a song would make Mafuyu feel like he can actually do it. Ritsuka wonders if he should start with how to read tabs, but reconsiders the thought. Ritsuka sighs and looks out the window thinking about what he was doing when he first started out. Back at the studio, Haruki plays the guitar and asks how's that. Ritsuka shares that he thinks it'll work. Haruki asks Akihiko what he thinks, the response is that it sounds good to him. Haruki tells Akihiko if he could sound like he means it. Akihiko stares at Haruki for a moment then this time happily tells Haruki that it sounds good to him. Haruki counters that it is no different. Ritsuka drinks a bottled water, whilst Akihiko and Haruki tell Ritsuka that they are going to head out to have a smoke. Ritsuka asks Akihiko and Haruki if it is okay if he could bring Sato next time. Akihiko is left confused until Haruki points out that it is Mafuyu. Ritsuka explains to them both that it is probably better if he just plays as much as he can first, instead of overthinking stuff and that he would have an easier time playing in the studio. Akihiko mentions to Ritsuka if he decided to look after him then sure. Ritsuka thanks them both before hearing from Akihiko that him being concerned with what they think is not like him to which Haruki agrees with. Ritsuka feels that he thought he should at least ask. Akihiko teases Ritsuka by telling him if he is a good boy with Haruki joining in the teasing. Ritsuka then moves to suggest if Akihiko and Haruki are not gonna take their break, then they are going back to practice, but they opt for the break. At school, Mafuyu is about to reach in his locker when someone calls his name. Looking behind him he finds Ritsuka and tells him good morning. Ritsuka asks if he is free today, and that he can come by and watch his band practice if he wants. Mafuyu turns around with delight and asks Ritsuka really. Ritsuka replies yeah, just don't get in the way. Mafuyu catches up with Ritsuka with a smile on his face. In class, Shogo asks Ritsuka if he is skipping basketball again, he is. Kasai calls Ritsuka's name as she points at Mafuyu leaning towards the door. Mafuyu calls Ritsuka's name. On a subway train, Ritsuka and Mafuyu hold on to some subway handles. Ritsuka voices to Mafuyu that his friends said it is fine for him to play with them, as long as it is during their breaks. Ritsuka wants Mafuyu to be sure to tell them thank you. Mafuyu agrees and says thank you to Ritsuka as well yet Ritsuka says not me. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka of the guy with long hair and asks if he is a college student. Ritsuka confirms it, but he thinks Haruki is actually a grad student. Mafuyu then asks about the guy with piercings. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that Kaji-san is a second year and goes to the same college as Haruki. Ritsuka recommends to Mafuyu that he better remember their faces and names by the time they get there. Mafuyu nods before proceeding to tell Ritsuka that he is amazing. Ritsuka asks if he is talking about him. Mafuyu details that Ritsuka is in a band with a college student and graduate student yet Ritsuka does not see what is so amazing. They both get off of the subway train and make their way to the gates. Ritsuka swipes his guard and is allowed through the gates with Mafuyu being left on the other side because he needs to reload his ID card. Mafuyu leaves and tells Ritsuka one second. Mafuyu looks up at the building until Ritsuka calls his name. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he has been there before as they continue walking. At the studio, Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he practices a lot. Ritsuka does and states that you cannot get any good without practice. Ritsuka returns the question if Mafuyu is not having any second thoughts now but he answers no. Ritsuka opens the door greeting Akihiko and Haruki hello. Haruki tells the two newcomers welcome and that they have been waiting for them. Mafuyu thanks Haruki for having him as Ritsuka orders Mafuyu to sit somewhere. Haruki asks Mafuyu if he wants to play a little before they start. Ritsuka intervenes to ask Haruki if he is sure. He is sure since Akihiko is late anyways and asks Mafuyu if he wants to play and he says yes. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he is done tuning and Mafuyu nods. Next Ritsuka tells Mafuyu to plug a device in. Saying for Mafuyu to let him see and plugs the device in the guitar, Ritsuka directs him to make sure it is plugged in all the way. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka what it is and he replies that it is a guitar cable that connects his guitar with the amp. Mafuyu then questions what an amp is and is told that it makes his sound louder. Ritsuka explains to him how it works and asks if he has got it with Mafuyu nodding. Haruki tells Ritsuka that it was easy to understand before the latter focuses on Mafuyu to make sure to connect it in that order. Mafuyu asks him what happens if you get it wrong. Ritsuka takes out the guitar cable and proposes that he try. Ritsuka reasons to Haruki that Mafuyu will learn if messes up on his own. Haruki mentions for Ritsuka to think about their ears. As he presses the red button on the amp, Mafuyu leaves Ritsuka and Haruki surprised. Mafuyu points out to Ritsuka that he did it and Haruki begins clapping for Mafuyu. Ritsuka charges Mafuyu to turn up the volume and play a bit. Ritsuka pronounces that it will be really loud if he turns it up too much at first. Mafuyu begins to string the guitar with Haruki watching. Though Ritsuka says that he knows that he told him to a play a bit, he guesses that he does not know any chords. Ritsuka continues suggest to Mafuyu that maybe C would before he is cut off by Mafuyu who interposes that he wants to do the first one he played for him. With that Ritsuka shows Mafuyu where to place his fingers. As he holds the guitar in his hands and uses a guitar pick to pluck the strings, Mafuyu experiences the exact same feeling he had before with Ritsuka. Mafuyu begins to string the guitar repeatedly with Ritsuka getting annoyed. Akihiko walks into the studio to see Ritsuka, Mafuyu, and Haruki with Ritsuka telling Mafuyu that he understands that he is happy. At night, Ritsuka guides Mafuyu where to play between the pickups and to just try to memorize a couple of chords to start off. Akihiko and Haruki stand outside and have a smoke while discussing Ritsuka. By morning, Ritsuka informs Mafuyu that he can pick whatever song he wants, but should master it and to start with the intro, the verse and a few others with Mafuyu nodding in response. Ritsuka raises that all Mafuyu ever says is kay and yeah, and asks if he is actually listening. Mafuyu simply tells him yeah. With Ritsuka voicing to himself that he has no idea if he is actually getting through to him, Akihiko and Haruki walk into the studio. Haruki affirms that Mafuyu is starting to actually look like a guitarist then asking whether Mafuyu is serious about playing music then there is one thing he absolutely needs. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he always struggles to have enough of. Left confused, Mafuyu asks what is "that". All three advise Mafuyu to pick a part-time job from one of those magazines which leaves Mafuyu scared. A video of Haruki's part-time job is played talking about hair styling. The four of them watch the video at a restaurant. Akihiko teases Haruki with how cute and sexy he is. Mafuyu asks Haruki if that is a part-time job as well. Haruki replies that his friend asks him to help every once in a while. Ritsuka asks Haruki if he works at some fancy café. Haruki questions about him working at a fancy café. Akihiko lays his hand under Haruki's hair and tells him that it is pretty though and asks if he gets it professionally treated. Haruki asks Akihiko if he means once a month. Ritsuka divulges to Haruki that his sister gets her hair done as well. Haruki shares that it can be pretty rough. Mafuyu asks if all people in bands have part-time jobs. Ritsuka says to him not if they are rich and asks whether he is loaded but Mafuyu tells him no. Haruki counsels Mafuyu to give this some real thought, he recommends somewhere that feeds him. Ritsuka pipes in that is vital and that he works with Kaji-san at a convenience store causing Mafuyu to question him about a convenience store. Ritsuka states that franchise convenient stores feed you with Akihiko adding that you can take home the old stuff. Haruki questions Akihiko and Ritsuka if they do not both work for a moving company as well. Ritsuka says to Haruki that he wants to get as buff as Kaji-san. Akihiko shows his arm muscles and tells Haruki that he does motorcycle deliveries, works as a waiter, and a security guard at times. Haruki grabs Akihiko by the shirt and asks him when he did all of that stuff with Ritsuka asking Akihiko why he did not invite him to work with him. The reason given to Ritsuka is that Akihiko is pretty sure high schoolers cannot do those. Mafuyu asks if high school kids cannot work yet guessing the reason for his question, Haruki tells Mafuyu that it is way to early to give up and that there are plenty of places where high school kids can work. Haruki tells Mafuyu what about a concert venue. Mafuyu questions about a concert venue. Akihiko agrees that it is a good idea and that he is able to see some shows for free. Ritsuka is left drinking his soda very fast over the idea, saying that he does not want to hurl from seeing some high school cover band playing basic-ass J-pop songs. Haruki tells Ritsuka to not say things like that. Late at night, Ritsuka and Mafuyu walk home together. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu how good he wants to be at playing guitar. Mafuyu questions Ritsuka about how good. He rephrases the question if he wants to be able to play just a little or to actually be able to play songs. Ritsuka explains that although he keeps mentioning it, he has never taught anyone before, having no idea if he is even doing it right and asks if Mafuyu is fine with it. Stopping, he tells Ritsuka that he is not sure, but had fun. Ritsuka begins to walk super fast with Mafuyu behind him. At school, Shogo asks Ritsuka if he and Mafuyu are super good friends. Ritsuka questions who's "you guys". Shogo asks Ritsuka about him and the kid from the class next door and asks about his name. Ritsuka tells Shogo the name is Sato. Shogo confuses Sato with Sazuki and asks why him and Sato are so buddy-buddy lately and that he has been hanging out with him instead of the other students. Kasai joins them and tells them that neither of them are exactly sociable, being from different classes and having different personalities. Kasai tells them that even the girls have been wondering what's up because Sato's pretty hot. Kasai tells Ritsuka that Sazuki is waiting for him. Kasai tells Shogo that it's Sato, at that Ritsuka tells Kasai and Shogo later. At the staircase, Ritsuka teaches Mafuyu stringing from top to bottom. Ritsuka thinks to himself that Sato is a much faster learner that he thought he would be, despite not knowing the first thing about music. Ritsuka tells himself that it is sort of nice to watch someone grow, but that Mafuyu is still a mystery to him. Ritsuka wonders why he is so interested in music and that his guitar is not one you usually see a beginner, much less a high schooler owning. Concerning the guitar, Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he got that guitar from his dad or something. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he does not have a dad. Ritsuka says he is sorry and turns to a different question on what kind of music he likes. Mafuyu does not know, but there is a song that plays in his head all the time. Ritsuka asks what the song is called but Mafuyu does not know the name, but it sounds like this; Mafuyu begins singing to Ritsuka. After singing, Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that it sounds like that. A tear runs down the side of Ritsuka's cheek and he lowers his head down blushing. Ritsuka's heart begins to pound and begins to wonder to himself what that was, as a bright light appears from the darkness with Ritsuka thinking that it's almost like... Mafuyu slowly calls for Ritsuka's name with both of them being startled. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he want's to join their band. Promotional Video Trivia *The title of the episode, "Like Someone In Love" is based on the song "Like Someone In Love" by Chet Baker After credits scene The first animated scenes for Episode '''#03 Somebody Else '''is shown with Haruki being surprised, a new character on stage, Akihiko smoking, someone rubbing Haruki's head, Mafuyu being yelled at by Ritsuka, and Mafuyu talking to Ritsuka. ca:Episodi 2 Category:Episodes Category:Media